stellersandriafandomcom-20200213-history
☆ ALL-STAR ☆ (Azealia Banks)
Contestant progress *The format of the show goes as follow: #The competition runs/will run as "semesters", consisting of at least 4 episodes. At the beginning of each semesters. The models were/will be divided into 2 teams. Selected by the 2 models that performed the best in the previous semester (with the exception of Semester 1, as Maxie and Tyler were deemed to be team captains for having highest votes from social media prior to the beginning of the competition). #*The 2 team captains for each semester will be represented as 2 colors Red and Blue. They were/will be able to choose the teams for themselves and receive immunities in the first week of them being in their new teams. #Each week, a winning team from the photo shoot will be determined. All of the models of the winning team will be given the immunity for the week. The losing team has to put up 2 models for elimination. After the nomination. Each model of the winning team (With the exception of epiosde 4, where the models of the losing team had to vote for the elimination instead) has to vote for the model they want to be sent home. The model with more votes is eliminated from the competition. #From episode 6 and on, the losing team had/will have to participate in a challenge held after the photo shoot. The winner of the challenge receives immunity, and is able to nominate 2 models of their team to be up for the elimination. *In episode 3, Bruno and Tristen quit the competition when they were nominated for elimination. No more nomination was made after their departures. *Episode 4 consist of 2 rounds, featuring 2 separated eliminations: #In the first round, the losing team, instead, voted for the model to be sent home. Cupcakke quit the competition as she was nominated for the elimnation, saving Derrick by default. The results of the voting was unclear as not everyone in the losing team voted prior to Cupcakke's departure. #In the second round, none of the teams were awarded as the winner. Instead, Pablo, being the worst model out of everyone in the photo shoot, was eliminated. *In episode 8 Kimora quit the competition after having a physical fight with Bel-kei and Genneth. *In episode 9, none of the teams won in the photo shoot, leading to both teams doing the challenge fighting for the immunity. Andre was originally going to be put up for the elimination but was later swapped with Werner as he volunteered to be up for the elimination. Voting results *Voting in episode 3 was canceled due to 2 models being voted quit the competition. The identities of the 2 models to be up for the elimination remained unclear due to sepates in opinions. *Voting results in episode 4 remained unclear because Cupcakke quit the competition before all of the models of the losing team got to vote. *From episode 5 and on, the voting results will be unrevealed. *Voting in episode 6 was canceled due to Derrick quit the competition before any voting happened. *Voting in episode 8 was canceled due to Kimora quiting the competition after having a physical fight with Bel-kei and Genneth.